Bat and Cat: CM Punk and Kaitlyn 100 Prompt Challenge
by batwolfgirl
Summary: "She's as dangerous as he is. So he's found someone who's kind of his equal." Quote is from the documentary Batman Unmasked: The Psychology of the Dark Knight. Updated new version!
1. Moonlight

**This is the first story in my response to 100 Prompt OTP Challenge. Never actually participated in a challenge before and thought I'd give it a try. **

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers featured own themselves, and no profit is being made from this whatsoever. So please don't sue; I can't afford a good lawyer and I honestly wouldn't do well in prison.**

**Now that that business is out of the way, on to the first prompt! Given due to the hastiness of the first prompt, I took it down and put up this version!**

Moonlight

How could her "friends" just up and leave her?

Just when she had thought her night couldn't get any worse, she spoke too soon.

Earlier in the night on Smackdown!, she and her partner Natalya had won their tag match against Divas Champion AJ Lee and her new friend/bodyguard Tamina Snuka. Given her rollercoaster relationship with her former best friend and the Queen of Hart's involvement with the Total Divas reality show, she was surprised that all the Divas hadn't ran out and a full blown brawl didn't break out.

Exactly why did the Total Divas and so-called "True Divas" hate each other?

When did her fellow co-workers resort to grouping off like the cliques in high school?

Kaitlyn had considered herself the Hybrid Diva, not a Total or True one. Never feeling the need to choose a side. She was unique, different, and like her friend, RVD, one of a Kind.

Just as she was about to head back to the locker room, the Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon herself, came up to congratulate her on her victory and follow her to the office the Authority was using as their base. When Kaitlyn inquired as to why, Stephanie merely told her it was to discuss storylines and furthering her character. She might even get another shot at the Divas title!

The meeting had went surprisingly well. The only drawback was that Creative wanted to once again do a romantic storyline for the former Diva's champion. First Derrick Bateman, then Dolph Ziggler, who would be the next "lucky guy"? Stephanie, with that smirk on her face she always displayed when she and Mr. McMahon got a so-called brilliant idea, simply informed Kaitlyn that she would find out at the next show, which was a live event the next day.

Once heading back to the locker room, showering, changing her clothes, and grabbing her bags, she had tried calling Natalya to tell her she was ready to go, but was either being ignored or Nattie's phone was turned off. She suspected the former. While walking to where the roster parked their cars, she also texted Alicia, but got no response from her either. Her frustration grew as every Diva she tried getting in contact she got no replies. As a truly last resort, she'd even tried AJ! Knowing her former best friend, the little psycho would only look at her phone, laugh her head off out of spite, and joke with Tamina how she didn't have anyone to count on.

Looking around the eerily quiet and empty parking garage, she began muttering curses under her breath that would make even her fellow Texan Stone Cold Steve Austin blush. Letting go of the handle on her rolling suitcase and dropping her duffel bag off her shoulder, Kaitlyn sighed heavily before running her hands over her face and through her two-toned hair in frustration. She hadn't thought about getting a rental to drive when she'd checked in and had asked Nattie if she could ride with her after the show.

Pulling out her phone, she tried yet again calling or texting all the other Divas. She even tried girls like Paige, Summer Rae, and Bayley from NXT. After waiting for close to five minutes, Kaitlyn shoved her phone angrily into the pocket of the jacket she'd put on over her hooded sweatshirt. Blinking back tears, she wondered how in the world she was going to get back to the hotel without having to hitchhike as a last resort.

"You okay?"

Gasping in surprise, Kaitlyn spun around at the sound of the voice that had addressed her. It was male, yet strangely familiar, and right now, the most comforting and beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Her tear-filled eyes widened as they connected with the forest green ones of the man across from her.

CM Punk.

She'd forgotten some of the superstars, especially the main eventers, traveled on the road in their own buses.

The Straight Edge Superstar had himself been leaving the arena to go back to his bus when he'd seen the Hybrid Diva. Thanks to a last minute meeting with Creative (they knew he hardly if ever showed up for them when they were scheduled), he'd spent the last 20 minutes barely disguising his boredom at the sound of Triple H's voice. Had he not been elbowed by R-Truth, one of his good friends and current ally against Ryback and Curtis Axel, he would've actually started to fall asleep.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again, walking towards her now, the sound of the wheels on his own rolling suitcase making them both jump slightly as they ran over a pothole.

Licking her chapped lips and clearing her throat, Kaitlyn responded with, "I got left behind." She shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly at his confused stare. "Nattie's my ride. After our match, we were supposed to head out back to the hotel. I had to stay behind though to care of something. By the time I got back to the locker room and was ready to leave, she and everyone else was gone."

Unbeknownst to her, a single teardrop trailed down her cheek while she had been speaking. Glittering like a diamond in the moonlight. The same moonlight that had turned the blonde part of her hair silver. Punk's eyes narrowed in anger. He had always had a soft spot for women when they cried. Blame it on his little sisters coming to him whenever they were sad or in pain, physical or emotional. He would always hug them tightly and ask them if they wanted him to beat the guy within an inch of his life. It usually got a laugh and an even tighter hug from them.

He pulled the straps of his backpack off his shoulders and set in on the ground next to his suitcase. Without even thinking about it, he walked up to and wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn. He heard her shocked gasp and thought that maybe, for a second, she didn't want him hugging her. That thought immediately left his mind when he felt her arms come up under his, even going so far as to give him a small and gentle squeeze in return.

The hug between them should've been awkward, seeing as how they had barely spent any time alone together. Yeah, they saw each other and exchanged hellos whenever they hung out with their mutual friends at places like Denny's for late night meals or while at the pools of various hotels, but never by themselves. So why did it feel so comfortable for them to be in each other's arms?

Holding the embrace for a few more moments, they broke apart, locking eyes as they did. Time seemed to briefly stand still. Seconds later, a nervous laugh escaped Punk as he reached back behind him and scratched his neck. It was always something he did out of habit whenever he get nervous. If Kaitlyn didn't know any better, she would've sworn he was blushing! For his part, Punk felt his ego swell up with pride as he saw a small smile light up Kaitlyn's face. And was she blushing too?

"Sorry about that. Guess the whole big brother instinct kicked in." Punk said, taking his tattooed hand off his neck and placing into the pocket of his hoodie.

Kaitlyn shook her head, not bothered in the least. "It's okay. You could say that I needed it." She then gave him her own confused look. "What are you still doing here?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but he never got the chance to say anything.

"Punk!"

They both looked behind them at the same time to see Kofi Kingston jogging towards them. He had been patiently waiting on what they had dubbed "the Batmobile" for his road husband to return for close to thirty minutes. The look of concern on his face changed to confusion when he saw the Hybrid Diva. The confusion only grew when he noticed that both of their faces were bright red...and not from the cold weather outside.

"Where have you been man? We need to get out of here and on the road." Kofi explained, nodding his head politely in Kaitlyn's direction.

"Kaitlyn got left behind." Punk told his road wife, gesturing behind him. "I just came over to offer her a ride." His eyes narrowed again at the slight smirk that suddenly developed on the West African's face. "Not that kind of a ride, get your mind out of the gutter." he warned his friend in a low, almost threatening tone.

Kofi snickered and put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I didn't say anything."

"Keep that up road wife and I'll leave your ass on the side of the road." Punk once again warned, leaning in even closer to Kofi to where Kaitlyn couldn't hear what he was saying. "And don't think for a second I won't."

Still smirking, Kofi pointed out, " You always say that."

This time around, it was Punk whose face broke out into a smirk. A sadistically gleeful one, but still a smirk. "Who's to say this time not only do I meant it, but that I'll actually go through with it?" Patting Kofi's back with the arm that he'd wrapped around his neck, Punk turned to face Kaitlyn. "You ready to go?" He had dropped the somewhat evil smirk and replaced it with his usual one. Fully aware of the look of fear on Kofi's face.

Kaitlyn was about to answer him, when suddenly her phone started to vibrate. Pulling it out of her jacket, she checked the caller ID. "Nattie?" she asked the caller, anger flaring up in her again. "Where are you guys? Better yet, why did all of you just up and leave me here?!" she demanded.

_"Oh my God, we're so sorry Kaitlyn!" the Canadian's panic and regret filled voice echoed in Kaitlyn's ear. _

"You bet your ass you better be sorry." Kaitlyn spat through clenched teeth, not aware that Punk's and Kofi's eyes had widened as they watched her talk.

_"Katie, we really are sorry," Nattie had started to say, but Kaitlyn cut her off._

"Do you have any idea how long I've been standing here waiting for either you or one of the others? Just because I don't want to be involved in your whole Total/True divas crap, doesn't mean you can just leave me out in the cold the way you did!"

_"She's still back at the arena?!" she heard Brie Bella ask in angry disbelief._

_"Yeah." Nattie told her, regret in her usually cheerful voice make it sound lower. "I was in such a hurry to get out of there that I forgot she was still there!"_

_"Nattie!" Naomi cried through the phone in shock and outrage._

"What are you mean you forgot?!" Kaitlyn's voice rose in volume.

_"I didn't mean to okay?! I wanted to wait for you! But Stephanie insisted that I go with you guys! I thought that maybe she could've gotten a ride from someone else!" Nattie tried to explain as she sounded on the verge of tears._

_Alicia's voice came through the speaker next. "You know we'd never deliberately leave you behind girl! Plus, we'd never forgive ourselves in anything happened to you! It was a miscommunication by everybody, so let's all take the blame, apologize and move on."_

"What do you mean Stephanie insisted you leave?" Kaitlyn demanded, now feeling guilty for overreacting due to the way Nattie sounded.

_"She said that she would make sure that you were taken of Kate!_

"You talked to the Princess?" Punk's voice made Kaitlyn turn around to face him. For some unknown reason, all the anger she'd felt evaporated when she locked eyes with him.

Like a scene from a movie, Punk had to rewind his brain as her words from earlier triggered something. _I had to stay behind though to take_ _care of something._ He could barely remember a single word of what had been said. And he hadn't seen Stephanie in the room with her husband. He could vaguely recall about how he and R-Truth would be paired up together for a few matches before they broke off on their own: He had rival with a yet unknown opponent (he was hoping John boy again or even going after WWE World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton). And that he'd be getting help from a still yet unknown Diva. A light bulb went off over his head. Could it be Kaitlyn he'd be working with?

_"Kate, who was that?" Nikki Bella now had the phone, grabbing it from Nattie, who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown._

Jumping at the sound of Nikki's voice, Kaitlyn blinked several times to refocus. "I'm with Punk and Kofi. Punk had to stay behind too and Kofi was waiting for him. They were nice enough to offer to give me a ride back."

_Sighing heavily, Nikki said, "We were going to go out, but then we all heard on the news about this Polar Vortex that was coming down from Canada. We all ended up going to the hotel instead. We tried getting in touch with you, but either there was no signal where you were or you turned off your phone. Or maybe your phone just locked up and you didn't unlock it. We were worried sick about you and wanted to go out and look for you, but the hotel said they didn't want to be held responsible if anything happened to any of us."_

"Oh." was the only thing Kaitlyn could answer with.

_Cameron's, JoJo's and Eva Marie's giggling could be heard in the background. More surprising was the giggling of Summer Rae, Emma, Bayley, Paige, and the rest of the NXT Divas could be heard too!_

"How many of us guys are there?! I tried calling you all about two or three times earlier! Were you blatantly ignoring me?!"

_Nikki snickered into the phone. "That's not important. What is is that you're safe and sound." A laugh bubbled in the back of her throat. "I'm sure that Punk's gonna take very good care of you. I mean, he did offer you a 'ride'." _

Kaitlyn snorted too, but then let out a tired laugh. "Put Nattie back on. And Alicia's right, I know you wouldn't either." Alicia's giggling filled her ear, before there was shuffling and muffled voices. She heard Nattie blow her nose (she guessed from crying) and the weight of guilt she felt was like a boulder being on her chest. Nattie cleared her throat and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry." Both women said at the same exact time, then broke out into giggles. Kofi crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, while Punk rolled his eyes. But there was still a smile on his face too. Mainly because Kaitlyn wasn't upset anymore.

"Did we just jinx each other?" Kaitlyn asked Nattie after she calmed down.

_Nattie giggled again. "Yeah, but since when has that ever stopped us from talking?"_

"Never." Kaitlyn told her, smiling a little and running a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna ride with Batman and Robin over here back to the hotel, then we'll meet up, okay?"

She didn't see the looks of amused surprise on the faces of Punk and Kofi. Everyone knew Punk had always compared himself to Batman, due to his love of everything comic books. He'd even given nicknames to some of the roster based on certain characters! Some of the others now referred to him as Wolverine though because of his new look. Zack Ryder had once jokingly called him Rico, in reference to the former manager of the tag team Billy and Chuck. He too had had a look inspired by Wolverine. Most of the roster then had to break them apart because Punk had put him in the Anaconda Vice. And yeah, he and Kofi did hang out together and yes, they did call themselves the Dynamic Duo. So while they were close, they weren't THAT close.

Not that, in the infamous words of Seinfeld, there was anything wrong with that.

And they'd certainly never tell anyone about how before the bus driver would get there, they'd sit up at the front, put on the seat belts, and say the classic lines from the 1960s TV series:

_"Atomic batteries to power. Turbines to speed." _

_"Roger. Ready to move out."_

'You two coming or you just gonna stand there all night?" Both superstars turned to see Kaitlyn a feet ahead of them. Her rolling suitcase sitting upright and her duffel bag back over her shoulder. The moonlight once again making her blonde hair silver and her eyes, once filled with tears, now appeared to filled with happiness. So much they twinkled a little.

Without another word between them, Kofi jogged ahead to catch up with her while Punk put his backpack on his back again (he really did need to stop carrying so many comic books) and grabbed the handle over his own rolling suitcase. Catching up with her, he couldn't resist asking, "Batman and Robin huh?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "Well, yeah. I mean you guys are always together, you call your bus the Batmobile, and you call all of your rivals your Rogues gallery." She laughed out loud then at the look of horror on Punk's face.

After clearing his throat and licking his own lips, Punk met her eyes and couldn't help but retort, "So if I'm Batman, who are you?" Flashing that infamous smirk again, he continued with naming all the Dark Knight's love interests he could think of at that moment. "Vicki Vale? Julie Madison?" Linda Page?"

Kaitlyn didn't even hesitate with her response. "No." Looking him directly in the eyes and unaware Kofi was watching all this at the bus's entryway, she continued with, "All of them while love interests, they don't understand him, get the reasons why he does what he does. They all like to think they can change him, make him give up who he really is." She smiled gently and sweetly at how uncomfortable Punk suddenly looked. Was she talking about Batman or him? "Just my opinion, but they're all the comic book version of ring rats."

Taking off her one of the gloves she had put on earlier, she lifted her hand and gently cupped the side of Punk's face. She'd never tell him about the spark of electricity that traveled throughout her body. "What he needs is someone who understands him. Someone who would never ask him to change, because she appreciates him just the way he is. Someone who is his equal."

Removing her hand, despite her fingers itching to feel his skin again, she put back on her glove. "I know you say that luck is for losers, but consider yourself lucky one time."

"And why would you say that?" Punk questioned, his voice taking on a involuntary husky tone.

"Because Batman, I never got the chance to thank you for coming to my rescue."

Smiling gently at the clearly confused look on his face, she moved towards him and it looked like to both Punk and Kofi that she was going to kiss him. But at the last possible second, Kaitlyn passed his lips and instead had her cheek rubbing up against his. She tilted her head upwards, almost in the same way a cat would rub up against a human.

"Me-ow."


	2. Beauty

**This is the first story in my response to 100 Prompt OTP Challenge. Never actually participated in a challenge before and thought I'd give it a try. **

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers featured own themselves, and no profit is being made from this whatsoever. So please don't sue; I can't afford a good lawyer and I honestly wouldn't do well in prison.**

**Here ladies and gents, for, I hope your reading pleasure, is the second prompt!**

Beauty

"Were you born this big a pain in the ass?"

"You want my ass."

"Oh yes Punk, I'll never be able to go on with my life if I don't find out if you truly are the Best in the World."

"You know all you have to do is ask."

"Not until you get tested."

"Tested?"

"To be sure you got rid of whatever AJ gave you when you two made out on live TV."

Renee Young could only shake her blonde head and chuckle in amusement. It was a couple of hours before Friday Night Smackdown was going on the air and she was in the makeup chair, with Jan putting the finishing touches on her face. The makeup artist herself was smirking as she heard the sound of the footsteps grow more and more faint in the distance. Never, ever had Renee thought she would see the day that CM Punk would find someone who could match or even outdo him as far as smartass comments and zingers went.

That all changed when he and Kaitlyn had been put in a storyline together.

Well that, and a video of the two of them that had been circulated around the locker room.

It had been three or four weeks ago, when the storm the weather experts had called the Polar Vortex made its way across the United States. The Hybrid Diva, from what she heard, had been told to stay behind to talk to Stephanie about a then unknown storyline. Punk too had been told the same thing, only by Triple H. This resulted in Kaitlyn believing the other Divas had ditched her and Punk coming to the rescue at the last possible moment. Like a knight in shining armor. Like a certain Dark Knight.

It sounded too much of a coincidence to her and many others, but the Game and the Princess denied they planned it that way.

The pair, along with Kofi, had gone back to Punk's bus and were in the process of getting on it when Kaitlyn had apparently nuzzled Punk's face and neck as a form of thank you. Following that had been where she'd made the sound of a cat.

"Me-ow."

Totally unbeknownst to either of them, Kofi had pulled out his IPhone and had filmed the entire thing! Within hours, the whole roster was talking about WWE's own versions of Batman and Catwoman.

They certainly went back and forth the way the Dark Knight and Princess of Plunder did:

It had all started with a segment on Monday Night RAW in which Punk had come out to the ring, calling out the Shield and Paul Heyman's goons Curtis Axel and Ryback. After some trash talking from both Punk and Dean Ambrose, the lights had gone out briefly in the arena. Only for the Wyatt Family to appear and make their way down the ramp. Together, with all eight men surrounding the ring, they lunged to attack Punk. Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, the Usos, and Big E Langston all rushed out to help their friend even the odds, but then Randy Orton came out from the crowd for a sneak attack on Bryan.

Brie Bella then ran out to help her fiancé. She managed to get behind Orton and climbed onto his back, beginning to scratch his eyes out. But AJ and Tamina then ran down, overwhelming the Total Diva with AJ putting Brie in the Black Widow. That's when Kaitlyn had run down, hitting Tamina with a spear and turning attention towards her former best friend.

Roman Reigns had his grey eyes locked on Goldust and was setting him up to do a spear of his own. He charged, then Cody pulled his brother aside.

Causing Roman to accidently spear Kaitlyn at full force!

Brie's scream of terror, combined with the crowd's reaction and them standing on its feet, caused the chaos in and around the ring to instantly cease. Roman looked horrified; he hadn't for to spear the Hybrid Diva. Getting down on his knees, he moved his long hair back and tried to ask Kaitlyn if she was alright.

The sudden pop of a kendo stick hitting metal made everyone jump.

Standing in front of the announce table, holding said stick, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, was CM Punk.

A very pissed off CM Punk. A CM Punk who looked to be in one of Wolverine's berserker rages.

The action then happened so fast, it made Renee's head spin. Loud pops thanks to the stick making contact with human skin sounded like gunshots. Yells of fear and pleas for Punk to calm down that went unanswered. And Punk himself, screaming at the top of his lungs to the point where it came out like a roar.

By now, the rest of the roster, EMTs, referees, Dr. Sampson, Dr. Amann, as well as Triple H, Stephanie, Kane, and even Mr. McMahon were all at the top of the entrance ramp. Bodies lay everywhere on the ring floor, either knocked out by Punk or they were too afraid to get near him. Whenever anyone tried to get near Kaitlyn to check on her, Punk charged and swung the kendo stick, always hitting the ring ropes.

On the mat behind him, Kaitlyn's body began to move as she slowly woke up. Shaking her two-toned head, she looked around wondering where everyone was. The last thing she remembered, Roman had come charging at her, then she'd seen the ceiling of the arena. Her confused gaze met those of fans in the first few rows, pointing towards the side of shouting things she couldn't understand.

"Bat?"

Punk's entire body froze at the sound, the kendo stick still high above his head. Lowering it, he twisted his body and cautiously turned around, keeping an eye out for any of the guys on the floor surrounding the ring.

"Bat?"

The kendo stick dropped to the mat the second he heard her tired, scared voice. Using the nickname she'd given him. She had one arm in front of her stomach, the other holding the back of her neck. Mascara ran down her face, a result of the tears now on the verge of forming in those hazel eyes of hers.

"Cat."

Punk bolted over to where she was, getting on his knees and wrapped his tattooed arms around her. She let out a single sob and moved to hug him in return, but he stopped her. His eyes softening at the hurt look on her face, she moved them over to the ring apron. He slid out of the ring first, motioning with his hand for her to get closer. The second she was out from under the bottom rope, he had her in his arms.

He was carrying her back to the trainer's room.

In front of the entire roster.

In front of the boss, his daughter, and his son-in-law.

In front of the fans now chanting his name, cheering, and clapping.

Like he gave a fuck.

Like she did either.

That, Renee supposed, was the beauty of their relationship.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers featured own themselves, and no profit is being made from this whatsoever. So please don't sue; I can't afford a good lawyer and I honestly wouldn't do well in prison.**

**After asking about it and giving it much deliberation, I've decided to shake things up for you loyal readers/reviewers/followers. Seeing as how following the prompts as they were numbered proved to make it very difficult to come up with ideas, I'll instead picked other prompts and do those. **

**I present to you now, the 85th prompt!**

Dinner

"Let me cook for you."

Punk looked up from his latest comic book and arched one of his dark eyebrows, doing a pretty good version of the Rock's People's Eyebrow. "What?"

Kaitlyn, who was laying on the bed next to him in the back of his bus, focused her gaze down to the mattress. Ever since the night Punk snapped and flew into a rage, attacking at least 8 or 9 men, the two were getting closer and closer. After carrying her to the backstage area, he'd refused to leave her side in the trainer's room. In reality, he hadn't left her side since then. From watching the Dark Knight Trilogy or all the Marvel movies leading up to and including the Avengers while pigging out on pizza and soda (always Pepsi, which she didn't mind), to going for early morning or late night runs with him (he joked that he could always beat her) to them working out in the gym together (not side by side, but in close proximity), he was slowly but surely becoming one of her closest friends. Who was she kidding? She was starting to have feelings for the Second City Saint.

It scared her really; blame Triple H and Stephanie for this ridiculous storyline they'd been put in. That, and plus, their co-workers constantly pestering them about how perfect they'd managed to fit together.

Cody, Dolph, Daniel, Big E, John Cena, R-Truth, Jimmy and Jey, Zack Ryder, and a still injured Sheamus all made it a point to tell (more like threaten) Punk that if he did anything at all to hurt her, he would have all of them to answer to. When she heard about even the Shield saying the same thing, she couldn't help but smile. Thinking that her hair twin, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns (who hadn't stopped apologizing, even after she told him it was an accident but forgave him anyway), and Dean Ambrose (the only member of the Shield she'd admit legitimately scared her) would go out of their way to do that...it was sweet.

And while she loved the other Divas (except for AJ who warned her not to get too attached to Punk because she'd be getting him back), it was getting annoying how much they would all try to take her out shopping for lingerie or offer her tips on what Punk might like and not like (courtesy of their boyfriends, she guessed).

Maybe that's why, for the time being, Kofi wasn't allowed on the bus anymore. Seeing as how he'd started the whole mess with that cellphone video!

Looking up again and forcing herself not to get lost in those green eyes of his, Kaitlyn restated, "Let me cook for you." He put down his comic and turned to where she could face her. "Think of it as a way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me so far. Since I know you're not the kind of guy that would ever let me pay for the meal if we went out, and well, it could be a celebration of sorts. Seeing as how our storyline's doing so good."

What was their storyline you may ask?

When WWE Magazine had asked her who dream opponent for WrestleMania would be, Kaitlyn without hesitation had replied, "Stephanie McMahon." Another classic feud between a McMahon and a member of the roster. Think of it as Austin vs. McMahon part deux, with both the Hybrid Diva and the Bionic Redneck being from Texas. As for Punk, he and Triple H would continue the rivalry they had briefly began back when Punk was still WWE Champion. Whenever he would drop pipebomb after pipebomb on the Game, whether it be married to the boss's daughter or how he hardly ever wrestled anymore.

He already had another one planned consisting of references to Thor, the Game's weapon of choice, the sledgehammer, and a biblical reference to the story of Sampson and Delilah.

"Okay." Punk replied, taking his arm and draping it over the pillow as he laid back on his back. "When do you want to do this?" he asked, never breaking their gazes.

"Hmmm...", Kaitlyn murmured, looking up the ceiling and placing her hand up under her chin. Punk found himself smiling at the sight. Truth be told, he'd been smiling a lot more lately since that night outside the arena.

"Wednesday night maybe?", Kaitlyn's voice asking the question brought him back to the present. "Everyone's going to be getting ready for the Royal Rumble and we don't have any live shows. No segments or promos or anything to film for both of us. Is that good for you?"

"Sounds like a plan Jan." Punk drawled, smiling even wider when Kaitlyn flashed her own bright smile back at him. "But what to eat though."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "That's no problem. I know you hardly if ever eat meat. So, I was thinking maybe some of my special baked ziti. My half 's hamburger, your half's portabella or cramini mushrooms. Some salad if you wanted, some garlic bread, ice cold Pepsis to wash it all down..."

"Stop, you're me making hungry!" Punk pleaded with her, his mouth already watering at the thought of such a good meal.

Kaitlyn laughed at the look on his face. "I'll need to go to the store and get all the ingredients though. The fridge on the bus has some stuff, but there's no cupboard space hardly." she then began looking for a pen and paper, writing down everything she'd need.

Punk, meanwhile, pulled out his phone. He began scrolling his list of contacts, until he came across the number he was looking for. Pressing the call button and waiting a few minutes, he spoke, "A-Ry! Hey it's Punk. I'm good man, reason I'm calling, are you and some of the others still going to the store tomorrow sometime?" A pause filled the air as Punk listened to Alex. "You are? Great! Kaitlyn has some stuff she needs to get and I just wanted to know if she could go with you guys?" Another pause as Punk turned to flash his infamous smirk and wink at the Hybrid Diva, who only rolled her eyes and went back to writing her list. All with a little smirk of her own on her face.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Got distracted." Punk tried his best not to laugh at the snort Kaitlyn let out. "She can? Awesome! Thanks man, I owe you yet again!" His smile turned into a scowl. "Laugh it up jerkoff. Laugh it up." He ended the call without saying goodbye.

"What was that last part about?" Kaitlyn wanted to know, curious as to Punk's sudden change in mood.

"Riley and some of the guys just showing how they're all thirteen year-olds trapped in men's bodies." Punk replied, playing with the bottom of his shirt. He actually began to look uncomfortable.

"Bat, what did he and the others say?" She only called him Bat whenever they were alone.

With a huff of frustration, Punk said, "They were joking about whether or not if I was finally going to get some pussy. And not of the animal variety." His face was by now almost as red as the sneakers under his side of the bed. "That, and well, if we were ever going to do the catnip scene from Batman Returns." He ran his fingers almost violently through his hair, making it stick out everywhere. "We both know you're not that kind of girl, err, woman. And you know I'm straight edge and would ever, ever, ever ask you to do anything at all like that. Not unless we were dating or you had a thing for superheroes, and while I know you like them..."

The entire time he'd been talking, more like rambling (he was so adorably sexy when he rambled), Kaitlyn had moved from her side of the bed to where she could've actually laid on top of him. She didn't straddle him, no matter how much she wanted to do so. Placing both arms on either side of his head, she grinned like a Cheshire cat down at him as it dawned on him what she'd done.

"Oh Bat," she drawled out, letting her Southern accent become more prominent, "Don't you know that Cat would never let that happen on the first date? And you're right, she's not that kind of woman. " She leaned downwards to the point where her hair was covering his face. He inhaled the faint strawberry scent coming off of it. "Because Bat, if you want this Cat to let you pet her kitty." She nearly broke out laughing at his wide eyes and dropped jaw, "You're going to have to earn it."

Falling back onto the mattress, she mentally patted herself on the back at his clearly rattled state. "Did Alex say what time he wanted me to meet him?" she innocently asked.

**Yowza! Can't believe I wrote that! **


	4. Cake

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers featured own themselves, and no profit is being made from this whatsoever.**

**In honor of tonight's Royal Rumble and Sheamus's birthday being on the 28th (this Tuesday), I decided to give out this little gem. **

**Thanks to all who continue to read/review/follow. You keep me motivated to keep going.**

**Here we go, the 3rd prompt!**

Cake

Kaitlyn knew she should've been angry, furious, enraged even.

But how could she be when they looked so cute?

They being CM Punk and his best friend, Colt Cabana.

They who were currently fast asleep on the oversized beige colored couch of her hotel room. The glow from the TV being the only source of light, illuminating their faces. She fought the urge to snicker as both had their mouths open and Colt was slightly snoring.

On the table in between their propped up legs, which were crossed at the ankles no less, was the cake carrier she thought she had kept carefully hidden. It was supposed to contain a yellow cake with butter cream frosting, the favorite kind for her good friend, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus. Ever since they met, it was a tradition in which Kaitlyn made him that cake in honor of his upcoming birthday.

Unfortunately, most of it was now gone.

Sighing in frustration, Kaitlyn ran her hand through her two-toned hair. "I knew I should've hidden it better." Walking up to the wrestlers still sleeping, she bent down to pick up the carrier lid and put it back on. "Next time, I'm putting it in my underwear drawer. Or making it the day of." She walked over the kitchen area and put the carrier with the remaining cake on the tiny counter next to the microwave. Looking over her shoulder, she scoffed and remarked, "You two are so going to owe me for this."

_Colt was in town making an appearance at some of the Indy shows and when Punk found out, he'd insisted they meet up. Kaitlyn had thought the initial first meeting between her and Cabana would be awkward, but it seemed that they had a lot in common. For one thing, their unique sense of humor. But within minutes, the two were laughing at jokes and references only they seemed to understand._

_And, if she hadn't known better, Kaitlyn thought that she had seen jealousy in those deep forest green eyes of her Bat. _

_The two ordered a pizza and even Chinese food for later on in the night. Apparently deciding to make himself at home, Punk found her collection of DVDs and picked out Anchorman. Kaitlyn thought about joining them, but then her cell phone rang. It was Nikki, calling her to see if she'd wanted to go out and have a girls' night. _

_"And you totally have to dress up." Nikki insisted over the phone, "We want to turn heads, make jaws drop, and guys question their relationships!" _

_She remembered laughing at the Bella twin, then going into the bathroom to get ready. Showering, drying off, blow drying her hair, and doing her makeup were the easy parts. But what to wear? A light bulb went off as she recalled the black sleeveless dress with the heart shaped neckline she'd worn on either RAW or NXT (she couldn't say for sure which). Pairing it with her black 'Fuck Me' pumps (that's what Alicia called when she had seen them and Kaitlyn was left no choice but to buy them), she grabbed her small black purse (she could put the thin strap over her head and onto her shoulder for safety) and her long black jacket, she opened the bedroom door. _

_Upon hearing her heels, both men turned around...and just as Nikki stated, their jaws dropped. Colt recovered enough to let out a wolf whistle and comment on how hot she looked. But Punk didn't say a word. Probably because he couldn't form any coherent sentences at that point. Mistaking his silence for something else, Kaitlyn bristled a little and told Colt not to damage anything in her room and put everything back in its place when they finished._

Then, she'd walked out the door, forcing her mascara not to run as she felt tears start to form. Why hadn't he said something?

Cut to now, her cleaning up the mess her two uninvited guests had made. Luckily for them, Punk knew what kind of pizza she liked and she could eat the leftovers. Putting the leftover slices in a Ziploc bag and closing it, she put them on top of the Chinese food still in the paper and plastic bag, not a single bit of it eaten.

"You know you didn't have to do that, Cat."

She sharply turned at the sound of his voice, groggy from sleep, a little sexy...who was she kidding? It was a whole lot of sexy!

"Colt and I would've done it."

Huffing a breath, she stated, "You two ate his cake."

She could picture the look of confusion on Punk's face. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Kaitlyn continued. "Sheamus. It's his birthday this week. That cake I made I was going to take it to him when he came back from being injured." She paused as she talked back to the living room, making sure to whisper as Colt was still asleep. "The two of you ate it."

She'd stopped next to the couch, and she was now looking down at him. She saw an apologetic look on his face, then a hurtful one. "If you want, I can go and buy what you need to make another one. Hell, Colt and I will split it, 50/50. It's the least we could do."

"Yeah. Whatever Punk." She started playing with her hands as she said this. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She was about to walk away when she felt his hand, so warm it made the chill in her skin go away, gently grab hold of her arm. Making his gaze yet again, she knew that he could tell something was wrong.

"You always call me Bat. You haven't used Punk since before we started working together." He moved around on the couch to where he was sitting up better. "What's wrong Cat?"

"You'll think it's stupid." She let out a snort. "It is stupid. And yet, I'm getting so upset over it!" Turning to walk away, Kaitlyn forgot Punk's hold on her.

"What's so stupid that you can't tell me?" Punk begged, maneuvering her around the couch and right in front of him. His hold left her arm to focus on her wrist, gently cupping it and running his thumb across the inside of it.

Finally relenting, she said, "It's just...earlier tonight, when I came out of the bedroom, you didn't say or do anything. You didn't even react." She paused as she noticed his eyes were narrowing. "And even before that, when Colt and I were joking around, you didn't react then either."

A tug on her wrist caused her to fall forward. She nearly screamed, but then, she felt Punk's hands go around her waist. When she saw him flash a smile, a smile she'd only seen him give close friends, family, and now her, her heart start pounding so hard it made her chest hurt. Butterflies flew up and around in her stomach. Did he know the kind of effect he had on her?

"When you came out of the bedroom, I hadn't seen you dressed up like before so up close. I mean, on TV I had. But I couldn't say anything mainly because I was so struck by how beautiful you looked tonight Cat." He moved one of his hands and gently cupped her face.

"As for earlier in the night, yeah, I'll admit it. I got jealous when I saw you and Colt getting along so well." He stopped to look over at his still sleeping best bud. "Maybe a little too well for my liking."

"I thought I did see something like jealousy in those green eyes of yours, but I wasn't sure. I thought I was imagining things." Kaitlyn confessed, not able to look at him anymore. It hurt her eyes to look at him. "You've got no reason to be jealous."

"Why's that?"

"Because no man gets to me the way you do."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but notice that some of the butter cream from the cake was on Punk's top lip. Now that she was straddling him, she remembered the conversation Punk had told her he had with Alex Riley. Something about a certain scene from Batman Returns. His green eyes were now at least two or three shades darker than usual, giving them the appearance of emeralds. She saw the faint dent where his lip ring had once been, something she always found endearing. And that same light smearing of butter cream.

_'Now or never'_ she thought.

Leaning forward, she stuck out her tongue, licking his lips, passing over the dent. She made her way upwards, finishing off the excess butter cream. Blood pounding in her ear, her breathing labored and her breasts nearly heaving out of her dress, she managed to get out,

"You're catnip to a girl like me."

She could barely finish the sentence before his lips crashed against hers.

**Don't kill me, but I'm leaving you at this. I just hope it was worth waiting for. There's a possibility this one will be continued into my first actual love/sex scene ever! **

**And I'm not the only one who wants Punk to win the Rumble. **


	5. Drink

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers featured own themselves, and no profit is being made from this whatsoever. So please don't sue; I can't afford a good lawyer and I honestly wouldn't do well in prison.**

**Let me say this upfront right now: I don't know the whole Punk leaving situation, so I'm not going to say or do anything until I either find out from him or WWE makes an announcement. If he is truly gone, I wish him all the best. If he's doing this as a part of an angle leading into Mania, congrats sir. You're the talk of the wrestling world. **

**Does anyone else find it odd (it could just be me you never know), but first Kaitlyn leaves on the 8th. Then Punk doesn't show up for or leaves RAW almost 3 weeks later? Maybe it's the fan of Punklyn in me talking. **

**The 5th prompt is about to be revealed!**

Drink

_"You've got no reason to be jealous."_

_"Because no man gets to me the way you do."_

_You're catnip to a girl like me."_

She took another swig of the jack and coke she'd ordered. The alcohol burned her throat, making her cough. Truthfully, her nerves were so rattled, her entire body still coming down from the tsunami wave of adrenaline, that the fact any of it was still in the glass due to her shaking would've shocked her.

Looking back on it, she thought that a drink would help her calm down.

Something good, strong, hard...

Kaitlyn slammed the glass onto the bar counter, surprised that it didn't break on impact. Then again, from the grip she had on it, it must've been very well crafted.

Something, more like someone, had been good, strong, and hard back up in her hotel room. Someone, who like the alcohol, made her feel warm from the inside out. But no amount of alcohol, nor any kind, could made her or any other woman (and a few men) drunk the way he could.

_After they had started kissing, things quickly heated up. His arms that were once around her waist now moved up and down her body, at one point both of his tattooed hands cupped her behind. Her fingers tightened their hold on the shirt he was wearing, and an involuntary moan came out of her. The growl in reply from the back of his throat was so loud they were both surprised that Colt hadn't woken up. _

_His low chuckle at her whimper of protest when they broke apart annoyed her. But he made up for it when she felt his lips on her neck, leaving a slow, sensuous trail of kisses in his wake. Her fingers left his shirt and run through his hair, jealous of it softness. What the hell did he use on it? _

_That moment of clarity hit her the way a car would hit a brick wall._

_She pulled back from him, despite her body's protests. "We...we need to stop this. Bef...before it gets so far out of control we can't go back." _

_"Do you really want to?" his voice had always been low and husky, but now, it was so thick she could hardly make out what he was saying._

_"No." She grinned at the smirk on his face. "But we have to. We're not dating. You're straight-edge. And I'm not that kind of girl." She went to get off of him, but he pulled her back down. "It's not like you'd ever go out with me regardless." _

_"What do you mean regardless?" he suddenly looked confused. He moved to grab either her face or her shoulders, but she once again pulled away. _

_"This is all happening way too fast. It's all because of that stupid storyline we're in. If it weren't for that, you probably wouldn't even talk to me." _

_When she attempted to pull away when he again tried to touch her, he made her gasp when he grabbed her wrists and used his powerful legs and thighs (don't think about those now, don't think about those now, DO NOT think of those right now!) to keep her in place. _

_"You remember the night of the Money in the Bank pay-per-view? After I got screwed over by Paul Heyman?" he asked her, looking at her with those beautiful emerald eyes. At her nod of confirmation, he continued. "While I was in the trainers' room, being stitched up, I didn't think that anyone else could possibly understand how it felt to be betrayed that way. How someone you've known for so long, so well that you could almost their mind and them yours, who knew all of your strengths and weaknesses, could just throw all of that away." His gaze moved from he eyes to her wrists, which he still held in his gentle yet firm grip._

_"And then I remembered you'd been betrayed by AJ. You knew exactly what I was going through." He let out a snort, but she was sure it was more out of annoyance than laughter. "Hell, she betrayed me too. All that mess with her, Big Red, myself, and Goat face. I tried to be a friend, just a friend, and I end up going through a table."_

_"She never deserved you."_

_Punk's head came up again at an almost superhuman speed. Their gazes locked, unable or unwilling for either to break them._

_"None of you guys really, but you the most." She moved her fingers around to where they were overlapping his tattooed ones. "And yeah. I remember. I was actually outside the entire time, sneaking in glances at you. Wondering if I should go in and talk to you or just leave, figuring that you'd want some time alone." She blushed as she recalled what happened next. "I actually did go in there. You were sedated, and they said for me not to bother you. So I just sat there, watching you, making sure they hadn't done anything to hurt you more than you already were." _

_"Shit."_

_"What?"_

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he repeated the mantra over and over again, letting go of her to run his fingers through his hair in frustration. _

_"Bat, what's wrong?" _

_"That must've been the night that the princess and the doofus came up with this whole idea of pairing us together!" he exclaimed, hissing in anger. He took his fist and punched the couch hard, making the cushions shake. "If not the whole idea, the seed got planted!" _

_"But why wait so long?" Kaitlyn wondered out loud. _

_"Wait for what?" _

_Both jumped at the sound of Colt's voice. Kaitlyn jumped off of Punk and readjusted her dress. Punk crossed his legs to avoid having his best friend tease him about what was going on with his pants. More accurately, in his pants. _

_"Hey Kaitlyn." Cabana said as he looked at her sleepily. _

_"Hey Colt." she replied, flashing him a smile. _

_He looked around the room, still a little sleepy after rubbing his eyes. "Crap!" He turned towards Punk. "Dude, you let me fall asleep!" _

_Punk shrugged like it was no big deal. "You needed the rest with all that jet lag. You've never stopped me before." _

_Colt's glare at Punk transformed into one of sincere embarrassment when he looked a Kaitlyn. "I'm really sorry Kaitlyn. I didn't mean to fall asleep." _

_Kaitlyn waved her hand, not making it a big deal. "Like Punk said, you had to have had some jet lag. It's okay. No worries."_

_Punk slapped his friend hard on the back. "Come on Cabana, let's head back to our room. Kaitlyn might want to get some sleep of her own." At Colt's silent nod, the pair got up off the couch and headed for the door. After Colt said a final goodnight to her and walked out, Kaitlyn faced Punk as he stood in the doorway. _

_"Well, tonight was...an interesting experience." she joked to cover up the fact she was getting nervous again._

_Punk laughed. "Yeah, it was interesting." He took a hand and put it under her chin, lifting it to where they eyes met for what seemed the millionth time that night. "And expect for Colt waking up, I wouldn't have changed a thing." _

_"Really?" Kaitlyn asked._

_"Really." Punk replied._

_"Even after I stopped us from...you know.?" _

_Punk sensed her unease and flashed a gentle smile. He then cupped her face in his hands, smiling wider at her bewildered yet lustful stare. "You were right. Things are happening a little too fast. We caught up in the moment. It was bad, fuck it amazing. But you were right Cat. I'm straight-edge and we're not dating. I would never take advantage of you or that situation even if I wasn't straight-edge." He took a few steps closer. "I've grown too fond of you to do that." _

_"But that whole situation with AJ when she was General Manager of RAW," Kaitlyn started to say, but Punk cut her off._

_"I was still with Heyman then. It was mostly his idea anyways. Call it his way of getting revenge for what she'd done to me while he and I weren't a team. You're not AJ and Heyman sure as hell isn't here." _

_He hugged her then, whispering in her ear, "But I'll tell you the same thing I told Paul after he betrayed me. I am the relentless man on the planet. And when I want something bad enough, I won't stop until I get it." He stopped to kiss her neck before he looked up to face her. He increased his grip on her waist. "And I want you Cat."_

_She started to say something back, but he kissed her again. Noting that her lips were still a little puffy and swollen from their kissing before, he gently nibbled on her bottom lip, then licked her top one. Almost instantly, her mouth opened for him._

_It was only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Kaitlyn actually found herself beginning to understand why AJ had gone crazy. _

_CM Punk was one of the most unbelievable kissers on the planet. _

_Correction, he was the best kisser in the world._

Her mind came back to the present then.

"Excuse me bartender, could I please have another drink?"

**This originally wasn't what I had in mind, but I think this is pretty good regardless. Read, review, follow, you can even say that you don't like it. Just please keep them coming. **


	6. Winter

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE, the wrestlers who are featured in this own themselves. No profit is being made from this at all.**

**I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, do apologize to all the faithful readers/reviewers/followers of this story. Between working so much and a serious case of writer's block (plus one reviewer for a now taken down story), I haven't had the chance to write anything whatsoever. **

**For those don't know, I live in North Carolina and this chapter is pretty much what happened to us last week when we got the double whammy of snow and ice in just 2 days! **

**Now, on with the show. Here, for your reading pleasure, is the 25th prompt!**

Winter

_"This is a particularly nasty snow storm, with anywhere between 3 to 6 inches possible falling this afternoon and evening. That will all cease for a short amount of time, before the second round of snow and potentially icy conditions arrive tomorrow. On top of the snow we already have and will get on the ground, an additional 2 to possibly 4 inches could fall. By the time it gets dark, the roads, both primary and especially secondary, could get extremely dangerous. So, everyone please be extra careful, down where you are for now, and most importantly. Unless you absolutely HAVE to be out on the roads, just stay at home until this all passes."_

Static filled the air as the TV was suddenly turned off.

"Mother Nature needs to quit fucking PMSing and take some Midol."

"Like you need to do sometimes?"

"Don't get smart with me Cat."

"I can't help it if you're starting to rub off on me Bat."

Punk tried his best to glare at her, but his green eyes just couldn't. Instead, they ended up twinkling with mischief and amusement.

Once again, they were back on the bus, heading to yet another hotel after a show. Kaitlyn lay on the couch in front of the bay window, watching the snow starting to fall on the ground. Punk sat in Kofi's seat, reading another comic book. Or at least, he was attempting to.

Ever since that night in Kaitlyn's room when Colt stopped by to visit, things had been awkward between the pair. Yes, they still had their verbal sparring and joked around with each other. But whenever they were alone, it's like they couldn't stand to be in the same room. Thankfully, the rest of the roster as well as Creative hadn't seen any of it yet.

But don't be fooled. It wasn't because of any kind of animosity that made the two uncomfortable.

It was sexual tension.

Sexual tension strong and powerful enough to melt all the ice and snow coming in this latest winter storm.

They, of course, were trying to take things slower and just be like they were before. And, for a while, things had been going great. Back to watching the movies and eating all the bad junk food. The running in the early mornings or late evenings. Just hanging out with their respective group of friends or walking out with each other to their respective matches.

And then, Creative had sent them scripts.

Scripts that included the two to share a lip lock...live on Monday Night RAW.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kaitlyn asked him, shifting on the couch to where she could face him.

Punk instantly tensed. "Talk about what?"

Huffing in annoyance, she replied with, "You know what. The kiss that Creative wants us to do." Licking her suddenly dry lips, she didn't notice the way Punk's eyes narrowed in on them like a laser. It was bad enough being an insomniac, but every night, he kept flashing back to the moan Kaitlyn had let out when they'd kissed before. The way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. He sometimes found himself wishing that Colt hadn't been in the room fast asleep, just to see how far they could've gone.

He may have been straight edge, but he also human.

And the taste of her was one thing he certainly wouldn't mind getting addicted to.

"There's nothing to talk about. Because I'm not doing it." he firmly stated, angrily flipping a page of his comic.

Her eyes widening in shock, then falling at his harsh tone, Kaitlyn recoiled as if she'd been burned. Which, in some way, she had been. Recovering, she came back with, "We don't have much of a choice. We either do it or our storyline could possibly get dropped."

"I'm not kissing you again!"

Blinking back the tears that suddenly threaten to fall, Kaitlyn angrily cried, "Why?! Is it because I'm not AJ?! Or all of your other girlfriends?!" Sniffling and letting a sob escape, she got up to head to the main bedroom. "Was kissing me that bad?!" Wiping her eyes, she walked past him, not seeing the fire ablaze in his.

He grabbed her wrist, holding her in place and he stood up.

Staring at her for only a few seconds, his hand moved from her wrist to where he could grab her face. Rubbing his tattooed thumb over her cheek as a tear slid down it, his husky voice mumbled to her, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not AJ, and I sure as hell don't want AJ right now. Or any of my exes." He felt her hands overlap his as their fingers brushed against each other.

"And kissing you wasn't bad at all."

He leaned in to where their faces and lips were mere inches apart.

"It was good. So fucking good. So good to where I can't think straight whenever I'm alone in the room with you."

Kaitlyn let a small smile creep across her face. "I feel the exact same way. I can't think straight when I'm alone with you either."

Pulling her towards him, their lips collided. Much like before, it started out slow and sensuous. But the longer they kissed, the more heated it became. He nipped her bottom lip while she licked her upper one as they got lost in each other. The same moan and growl in response rumbled from their chests as they stood there in the tiny hallway. So busy were they kissing they lost all control of their hands as they found themselves touching and exploring each others' bodies.

If they ever were to kiss on live TV, it would considered too racy. Parents would have to cover the eyes of their children. Men and women alike would be fanning themselves. Jaws would drop and eyes would almost bug out of people's heads.

Eventually, much like swimming, they had to come up for air to breathe.

Breaking apart, Kaitlyn let out a tiny whimper in protest. Punk made a murmuring sound in agreement, but he still pulled away regardless.

One soft and quick little peck later, Punk managed to say, "That's why I'm not kissing you on live TV."

Kaitlyn put her hands on either side of his neck. "Should I call Creative or should you?"

**I hope that this makes up for a lack in updating. Please read and review. **


	7. Bike

**Disclaimer: You guys should probably know it by heart now. XD **

**Truthfully, this one just came of the blue and hit me right in the face. Sumbitch hurt too. After reading a story called Sons of Chaos by HeartDeNijs, I couldn't resist putting this. one up next. Seeing I how to tend to every once in a while watch Sons of Anarchy. Hopefully not ripping off their story or idea completely. **

**Off in the horizon, coming down the highway, is the 35th prompt!**

Bike

She knew she should've listened to her uncle and wait for him to come get her from the airport. Seeing as how she only got the chance to see him once or twice a year, maybe three if she was lucky.

But no.

Her stubbornness, something she so clearly inherited from her mother, told her to skip that idea and rent a car.

A car that was now spewing smoke on the side of the road from its opened hood.

"Stupid piece of shit ass junk!" she spat in frustration, kicking the left side of the car where the taillight was, not caring that she left a dent in it. Pulling out her cell phone and checking for a signal, what patience she had instantly evaporated when she couldn't get any service.

"At least it's only 3 or 4 miles into town. I can stop at Maudie's and call him from there." She recited her plan out loud, heading to the trunk to open it and grab the single duffle bag she'd put in there. Slamming the trunk back down, she took one last look at the newest part of the desert landscape before walking down the road.

Seeing as how it was summertime and she'd decided to wear a tank top (actually one of her dad's old gray wife beaters) and shorts so ridiculously short he'd never let her wear them outside the house, she got more than her fair share of looks, whistles, and catcalls from passing motorists. When some guy named Heath had the nerve to ask her how much for a couple of hours, she'd picked up the nearest rock and hurled at him. Needless to say, he and the guys riding with him sped off.

An hour or so had passed since then, and the heat plus the harsh sun beaming down were making her lethargic. But she knew she couldn't stop and take a rest. She must reach Maudie's before nightfall or risk running into one or both of the motorcycle gangs that seemed to fight over this area, the Second City Saints and the Aces of Eights.

Her ears then perked up at the sound coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw a lone black motorcycle coming over the horizon. She made no attempt to stop the rider as he sped away. Yet, a good mile ahead, the bike screeched to a stop in the middle of the highway. Her eyes widened as the rider made a sudden U-turn, coming back around before stopping just next to her.

The rider, still wearing his helmet, looked her up and down. He lingered a little bit too long on her tank top covered chest (it was so hot she hadn't bothered putting on a bra) for her liking before she saw her reflection in the helmet's visor.

"Mind telling me what you're doing walking on the side of the road, sweetheart?" the biker asked, tilting his head to the side and resting his arms on the bike's handlebars after he'd turned off the still rumbling engine.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she replied, "My car broke down a few miles back. There's no service out here and no telling how long it'll take a truck to come." Dropping the duffel bag that had gotten so heavy to the ground, she added, "You're the first person who's stopped." She grinned and attempted to joke with him. "You could say I got lucky when you showed up."

The man snorted underneath his helmet. "Luck is for losers, sweetheart." He lifted his left heavily tattooed arm so she could see those exact words inked in the skin. Minus the sweetheart of course. "I can give you a lift into town, then call up a buddy of mine to go take a look at your car."

How did she know she could trust this guy? Who's to say that he wasn't some type of serial killer who was thinking he'd just found his next victim? Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, she straightened her posture. "What's the catch?"

The biker leaned back as if stunned by her question. "Catch?" he asked curiously.

"How do I know you'll help me? And not drag me off somewhere out here in the desert and make me the newest addition to your list of victims like some serial killer?!" she demanded to know.

He did something that totally threw her off guard.

He tossed his head back and proceeded to laugh his ass off.

That's not to say it wasn't a bad sounding laugh. Or, as she suddenly realized, a bad sounding voice either.

And she definitely wasn't prepared for when he took his helmet off.

_Holy shit!_

One other thing she'd inherited from her mother? A weakness for bad boys. And this one looked as bad as they came.

Deep green eyes stared back at her. What was once dark hair that looked to be gelled down was now dry and sticking all over the place. Her fingers were itching to run through it. A thin ring of silver was in his bottom lip. A just trimmed down beard framed his sharp jawline. Letting her eyes go even lower, she saw that he was wearing a black leather vest. And dark blue jeans with black boots finishing off the look.

Worse, he was shirtless and it appeared as though nothing was underneath those jeans, as she could clearly see the dents of his hips.

_Fuck me. Fuck me sideways, forwards, and backwards!_

He looked briefly taken aback then a sly grin came across his lips. "Have to get to know you a lot more before I do that sweetheart."

Her cheeks turned even more pink than they already were. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"But I'm flattered just the same."

"It's so hot out here I can't think straight. Plus, I've been walking for a long time." She tried justifying what she had said was thanks to the heat. But she knew better. And apparently so did he.

"You think you can get me to Maudie's diner? I know she has a payphone and I can call my uncle from there."

His gaze softened at what he said next. "Hate to tell you sweetheart, but Maudie passed away a year ago."

Her eyes widened again, then filled with unshed tears. Maudie had been so good to her and to her family. The older woman had practically raised her. "How...what...what happened?"

"Cancer. But she fought with everything she had until the day she died."

A bitter smile came across her face. "She sounds like Maudie."

Opening up the motorcycle's seat, the man looked around for a second before out another black helmet. He offered it to her. "Put it on. I'll take you into town."

She took the helmet, then jumped back a little as their fingers brushed against each other. Did he feel it too? Shaking off that notion, she put the helmet on her head and fixed her duffel to where it wouldn't fall off. Draping one tanned and toned leg over the bike, she put her hands on the man's hips. She nearly drew back at the heat his body was giving off.

"Gonna have to hold on tighter than that sweetheart."

Wrapping her arms around him, she couldn't resist asking, "Is that what you tell all the girls before you take them for a ride?"

On his face was that sly grin again. But he didn't say anything, just started the engine and sped off down the road.

They rode for only a couple more miles before the bike stopped in front of Maudie's diner. The parking lot was almost abandoned, seeing as how it was after the breakfast and lunch rush. But there was one big black truck parked near the entrance.

Taking off their helmets after he shut the bike off yet again, she climbed off the back and reached for her bag. She put it back over her shoulder and said to him, "Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Just be careful."

"Kaitlyn!"

They both turned to the diner, where a bald man with angry blue eyes came stomping towards them. He walked past the guy and threw his arms around her in a bear hug that left her struggling for air.

"I...I need to breathe Uncle Steve!"

Steve Austin eased his grip on his niece, but didn't let her go. He looked her up and down to see if she had any injuries, but when he saw none, he sighed heavily in relief. Hugging her again more gently, he failed to see how the young biker's eyes widened in surprise and a little fear.

The bike's engine roared to life and the biker who had helped Kaitlyn out headed back onto the highway. But not before giving her one last look and quick nod. He even did a wheelie, almost in an attempt to show off.

Steve once again looked angry as he faced the direction the biker drove off in. "Yeah, that right! You better get your ass outta her you little Punk!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "And stay the hell away from my niece!" He added on even more enraged.

"Uncle Steve!" Kaitlyn cried out, going so far as to cover her ears. "What was that about and who was that guy?"

Her uncle's hard blue gaze softened as he explained, "That was CM Punk. He's the leader of the Second City Saints motorcycle gang."

**Not bad if I do say so myself at nearly 2:20 in the morning! **

**Please read and review!**

**Who else liked the part of having Stone Cold as Kaitlyn's uncle? **


End file.
